


Into the Dark

by NurseMedusa



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Found Family, Guys I fixed Simmons' labyrinth, Hurt/Comfort, Is that even a warning tag in this fandom?, M/M, Mild canon divergence, Oneshot, Pining and other fun things, Season 17 Spoilers, Simmons may have some honesty with his feelings as a treat, Simmons' dad is a jerk, Swearing, Well it has elements of a character study at least, i will take a hammer and fix the canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseMedusa/pseuds/NurseMedusa
Summary: Simmons’ labyrinth wasn't a nightmare.It was everything the maroon soldier wanted.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Grimmons - Relationship, It's 2020 and I'm still not over this ship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Holy HECK I did some RvB rewatching and finally finished season 17. 16 and 17 weren't my favs tbh, mostly because 15 slapped THAT hard. And here's the obligatory fix-it fic because Simmons' labyrinth was kinda a disappointment. Anyway I wrote this in one draft and didn't bother to proofread, so enjoy my first non-Be More Chill fic in like three years.

“Alright, you know this guy, Dex,” Kaikaina said, “What do you think it’s gonna be? One of those ‘oh no, I’m naked at school’ dreams?”

Grif had to be honest, he had no idea what to expect from Simmons’ labyrinth. As much as he liked to tease the nerd for basically everything, he didn’t know much about his life before basic training. Neither of them wanted to talk about the years before the UNSC, it seemed.

“I don’t know, probably just him getting a failing grade on a math test or- I don’t fucking know- aliens trying to steal his dick. Whatever it is, we take it to our graves, got it?”

Kai couldn’t help but laugh at the ideas her brother suggested, but nodded, “Fine. He’s  _ your _ nerdy boyfriend.”

_ “Kai!” _

Grif wasn't sure what he expected to see. But, even so, this was  _ infinitely _ worse.

The world shifted around the siblings as they stepped into the chamber. The dark palace faded away to make room for a grassy field, a cloudless sky shone above them. Sarge would’ve hated how blue the sky was, which, admittedly, did bring a smile to Grif’s face.

Nothing looked...bad here. What was off? This couldn’t be it, Grif knew. Unless...it was? Did Simmons have some sort of traumatic, grass induced, memory? “Now, if I was a squeaky nerd hiding from his worst nightmares-” he started, squinting into the distance- “Where would I be?”

“Who’s the old guy?”

Grif spun around, “Huh? Is it Sarge?”

“Don’t think so. He’s not wearing armor.” Kai pointed to a figure in a distance, dressed head to toe in formalwear.

“Who the fuck invited mister Monopoly?”

The man certainly resembled the cartoon tycoon. He stood tall, despite the cane in his hand. The suit was, somehow, immaculately clean as if dust actively avoided the garments. His greying hair was neatly groomed back and face clean shaven. Grif had never seen the strange man before, certainly he would’ve remembered seeing someone that stuck-up.

And then he saw Simmons.

His friend stood, unmoving, several yards away from the fancy man. Was his armor locked? No, that couldn’t be it. How would he run off the edge if he couldn’t move? Though, if it wasn't locked, what was keeping his friend in place?

“A captain?” The man in the suit asked, seemingly impressed, “My, that’s quite an achievement.”

“We stopped a whole civil war,” Simmons excitedly recounted as if he were a child telling his parents what he did at school earlier that day, “Then we helped save the freelancers and UNSC from a group of terrorists.”

The man nodded. How was this a trap? Simmons sounded like he couldn’t be happier.

“Are you...proud of me?”

There it was.

Grif realized a second too late what was happening. The illusionary man smiled, opening his arms wide.

“I’ve never been prouder to call you my son, Richard.” He said, “Why don’t you come over here and give me a hug?”

“Simmons!” Grif called out. Except...he hadn’t. He and Kai locked eyes from behind their visors as another projection appeared, running to stand near the fake dad.

Simmons took a step towards the illusions, “Grif?”

The fake soldier seemed to smile under his helmet based on the relaxed way he held himself, “You didn’t  _ really _ think you’d be allowed to go home without me. Did you?”

Grif- the real Grif- froze as he watched the scene play out. Simmons’ labyrinth wasn't a nightmare. It...it was everything the maroon soldier wanted. And  _ he _ was there.

“Why didn’t you tell me you met someone, Dick?” The fake dad took a few steps towards the fake Grif, still smiling proudly, “You should’ve known I’d want to meet my future son in law.”

The sudden declaration startled Simmons. He didn’t back away, but he did stop moving forward, “Future- future  _ what? _ ”

“ _ Woooow, _ ” the illusion in orange laughed, “Fuckin’  _ duh _ , dumbass, that’s how it works. Now come be a good boyfriend and introduce me to your dad. I would introduce myself, but- y’know- effort.”

Kai inched closer to Grif, who still found himself unable to move, “Dex-”

This was what Simmons wanted. It wasn't a nightmare. It was a dream come true. Simmons wanted his father to be proud of him. Simmons wanted...he wanted…

The soldier in maroon took several more steps forward, seemingly unaware of the illusions, “Yeah, dad, this is-”

“Hey,  _ assholes! _ ” Grif shouted from the opposite end of the chamber. The illusions offered no response as Simmons spun around.

“...Grif?”

As he moved his foot to readjust, a cold sweat ran down Simmons’ neck. It felt like stepping out in the dark and not realizing just how close you are to the staircase. His heart skipped a beat as he looked down to watch his foot seemingly pass through solid ground.

“What’s wrong, Simmons?” Not-Grif asked.

“I- uh-!” his arms flew out to his sides as he struggled to find his balance again.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Grif had his rifle in his hands and a finger firmly placed on the trigger. He fired on both illusions (ignoring protest from Simmons), immediately relieved when they dropped harmlessly to the ground.

Simmons felt himself tip over the edge, feeling a brief moment of pure weightlessness before the sudden pull of gravity yanked him down. The blue sky, the grassy field, even the imitations his mind had conjured up, all vanished in an instant. He stared upwards at the starry sky and infinite expanse of cold, unforgiving space as he realized what he had done.

An armored hand grasped his, holding tightly and refusing to loosen.

“Grif?” His gaze focused on the armored face directly in front of his own, “Are you- is it really-?”

“Yeah,” he answered before Simmons even had the chance to finish the question, “Yeah, it’s really me. Kai, come give me a hand!” He shouted over his shoulder. After only a few moments dangling, Simmons was hauled back onto solid ground.

“Now you know how I felt,” he started, “Back when we fought the Meta and  _ you _ decided to fall off the cliff.”

“Seriously, Dex?”

“I didn’t  _ decide _ to!” He groaned, “Alright jackass, sounds like you’re okay. Let’s go meet up with everybody else.”

Kai took the lead as the three exited the chamber. Grif glanced at Simmons, wanting to ask  _ something _ , but not sure where to begin.

Fortunately for him, Simmons’ was the one to start, “...How much did you see?”

Of course he wasn't getting the easy way out. “Pretty much all of it. All of the important stuff.” Simmons let out an agonized groan, “Hey, if you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine by me.”

“Well- I do! I think. I don’t know, maybe?” He grumbled, “It’s...complicated.”

Grif let out a dry laugh, “At least it isn’t blue team problems. Take your time, okay?”

Simmons gave him a gentle shove, “That’s pretty fucking gay.”

“ _ Be a good boyfriend and introduce me to you dad, _ ” Grif repeated in a goofy tone.

“Point taken.”

Both walked in silence for a while, looking to see if anyone else had gotten out of the labyrinth yet, when Grif finally spoke up again.

“For the record, I won’t tell anybody and I made Kai swear to not tell anybody.”

_ “Good, _ the last thing we need is people talking about it like the tower again.”

Kai glanced back at the two, “The what?”

_ “Nothing!” _ They both shouted.

Simmons watched Kai try to tease an answer out of Grif and, when unsuccessful, promise to get one from Tucker later. He smiled under his visor as the two ran around, probably acting the exact same way they did when they were younger.

  
_ Fuck dad- _ he thought-  _ I have a real family now. _

**Author's Note:**

> My nerdy boy is so repressed. Please RoosterTeeth, just give him a season. As a treat.


End file.
